Without a Trace
by baldchicken
Summary: Just some ideas about what will happen next season! CAUTION SPOILERS (the real ones) ARE IN THIS!!
1. chapter one

Hey this is just our idea of what will happen next season. If you like it we will continue.  
  
Without a Trace Chapter 1  
  
Simon and Ruthie, are in Simon's car on their way to the pool hall. Annie, Matt, Sam, David, and Kevin are at the pool hall waiting for everyone else. Eric and Lucy are at home rushing to get ready to go.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"What is taking Simon so long." Annie wonders aloud.  
  
Just then Mary walks into the pool hall where her mother, Matt, Sam, David, and Kevin are. Annie walks over to Mary.  
  
"Mary, I didn't know you were coming!" She says.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Mary smiles, flashing her pearly whites in her famous grin, "I just wanted to come visit because I had a few weeks off work."  
  
"Mary! Mary!" Sam and David said. [In unison, of course.]  
  
"Also..." Mary continues.  
  
"Also?" Matt questions.  
  
"Yeah, I have something else to say, " she stops, adding to the suspense "I got married. As of a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"You got married?" Annie asks, her eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, to a guy named Carlos."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Meanwhile, in Simon's car, Ruthie is bombarding Simon with questions.  
  
Ruthie asks, "Can I borrow ten bucks?"  
  
"Ruthie, you already owe me thirty dollars, how do I know you'll pay me back. "  
  
"I'll pay you back, now give me the money." She says, trying to act innocent  
  
Simon sighs, obviously giving up on this argument, and pulls out his wallet. He shifts through his money looking for a ten. Twenty, one, five, and finally ten. As he turns around to hand Ruthie the money he is thrown at the wheel by a sudden jerk.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"OWW, " Ruthie screeches, as she hits her head against the car door.  
  
"Everybody alright back there..." Simon checks as he throws open the door to see what he crashed into.  
  
Ruthie reaches for the door but Simon stops her, "Stay"  
  
Ruthie acts shocked and mutters something about men and dog commands.  
  
Outside Simon gasps at the sight before him.  
  
There, on the cold hard asphalt, was a body. Not a normal body, a dead body, lay on the floor in a distorted position. Blood seeping out of his skull,tainting the ground beneathe him crimson.  
  
Of course, Ruthie ignores Simon's instructions and get out anyway. Taking one look at him, she turns, bends over the curb, and barfs.  
  
Simon takes Ruthie and hugs her, turning her head away from her scene.  
  
After making sure Ruthie was better, he runs toward the nearest call box and calls the police. This has got to be the worst day of his life.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
A little while later, Det. Michaels and Lou are at the Camden's doorstep. Eric answers the door and Det. Michaels asks to come in. He then tells Eric that Simon has been in an automobile accident with a 21 year old named Paul. The person that hit Simon's car, Paul, is dead. He had been driving under the influence of drugs. He wasn't wearing a helmet and died immediately after the accident.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
How'd ya like it? Next chapter: SIMON IS MISSING! PAUL'S PARENTS FIND OUT ABOUT THE ACCIDENT. Also, there will be a revised chapter one up because this one wasn't written that well. I was just using this to see what people think. Please Review.  
  
-Lucy and Kaerra 


	2. Just some notes

Just a little note from the authors:  
  
There was a question asked regarding whether or whether not we used the idea from the real up-coming season for our fan fiction. The answer is Yes, we found out the new season 8 info at tvtome.com and used it for the plot line of our story.  
  
Also...  
  
Our disclaimer!!  
  
We do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters or stories or anything else! (Because if we did, we would be writing 7th Heaven episodes not fan fictions!)  
  
I wanted to keep the disclaimer and additional notes on a separate page so I waited 'til now to tell all of this stuff!  
  
-Lucy Beaumont and Kaerra Leih  
  
(Lucy wrote this)  
  
We will probably have the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day. Sorry for the wait, I had a lot of babysitting jobs last week. 


	3. Chapter 2

Without A Trace  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Well, Hello there! Here is the 2nd chapter in this story of the events next season. As you may or may not have read in the notes prior to this chapter, some ideas for this fan fiction were gathered from tvtome.com's info. about next season.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Soon after Det. Michaels told Rev. Camden about the accident, he went with some other  
  
police officers to tell Paul's parents. When Det. Michaels arrives at Mr. and Mrs. Smith's  
  
(Paul's parent's) house he knocks on the door.  
  
Once...... no answer.  
  
Twice.....no answer.  
  
Three times..........still, no answer.  
  
The lights were on in the house so, he assumed somebody was home. He walks over to  
  
the window and looks in. In the house he sees a middle-aged man (probably Mr. Smith)  
  
slumped over a couch, with a bunch of beer bottles lying around him. A middle-aged woman  
  
(probably Mrs. Smith) is yelling at him. Det. Michaels walks back over to the front door and  
  
knocks once more. This time a young man, about in his mid-twenty's opens the door.  
  
"Oh shit the cops are here..." he mumbles to himself.  
  
Loud hollers are heard from inside. Mrs. Smith yells at her husband.  
  
"Why the fuck don't you do any work. You dumb ass, all you do is sit around all day like a bum."  
  
Det. Michaels speaks to the young man, "We need to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Smith."  
  
"Sure 'dawg' those are my parents. I'm Justin." He then speaks to his father, "Yo mama, some cop guy wants to see you."  
  
Mrs. Smith then walks over to the front door where Det. Michaels is.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
Det Michaels responds, " I'm afraid I have some bad news. Paul was killed in a automobile accident."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Meanwhile, at the police station, the cops are asking Simon and Ruthie questions about  
  
the accident. Like, how it happened, what direction Paul and the motorcycle were coming from,  
  
stuff like that.  
  
Once the questioning was over, both Simon and Ruthie went home. When they got there,  
  
Rev. Camden was waiting for them. "Simon, Ruthie, I've been waiting for you. I just got a call from det. Michaels he told Paul's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Smith about the accident." "What did they say?" Ruthie asked. "Well," Rev. Camden continued, "Mr. smith was to drunk to even know what was happening, Mrs. Smith however, was very upset. But, most of all, Paul's older brother Justin seemed very angry, which could be a problem." "Why?" Simon asked. "This could be a problem because Justin has a reputation of being violent and angry a lot of the time. And he did serve some jail time for beating someone." *Oh crap* Simon thought to himself. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 2 hours later: "I can't believe I killed someone. Am I a murderer? Yeah, I guess I am. Wow I never thought that would be a true statement: Simon the Murderer.  
I killed him, and it was all my fault. If only I had been paying attention to the road. And now, that violent brother of his will probably come kill me.  
I can't stand to live here anymore. I have to get out. TONIGHT."  
  
He began to pack.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% After Simon finished packing that night he went downstairs. He was going to make his escape out the back door. However, when he got to the kitchen he saw Ruthie sitting at the table. she saw the bag in his hand and instantly realized what he was doing. She was good at figuring out other people's business.  
"You're leaving aren't you?" she said to him. Simon was quiet for a few moments but then said, "Yes I am leaving. I can't be here anymore. I feel too guilty." "Simon, you don't have to go. Everyone knows it was an accident." "Ruthie, I have to go." "Simon I think you are making a big mistake. I wish you would reconsider." With that, Simon leaves. As he walks out the back door, he says to her, "Don't tell anyone." After he walks out, Ruthie quietly says, " I won't Simon." %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Done. Did you like that one? Hope so. Tell us, please, is our story too emotional, or does it not have enough emotion? We would really like to know. Also, we couldn't find any spoilers about Lucy's possible pregnancy. Would you guys like her to be pregnant or not? I was thinking not but, Kaerra was thinking she sould be pregnant. Which ever response gets the most votes will be the in our story. Either pregnant. Or not. Next chapter: WHERE IS SIMON? THE CAMDENS SEEK THE PEOPLE OF GLENOAK'S HELP TO FIND SIMON. WILL RUTHIE CRACK AND TELL THEM WHERE HE IS? MORE ABOUT MARY'S MYSTERIOUS HUSBAND, CARLOS. AND, HOW HAS EVERYONE ELSE FELT ABOUT THE ACCIDENT, INCLUDING RUTHIE.  
  
thanks a bunch,  
Lucy Beaumont and Kaerra Leih 


	4. Bye

Hey everyone! I probably won't write anymore on this story. A lot of other people are writing stories about the spoilers and I keep reading similar stories. I don't want to sound repetitive. Perhaps I'll start a new one. If you have any ideas for Kaerra and myself we would be very happy if you would review and tell us. Thanks! And sorry if you were keeping up with the short, short lived story.  
-Lucy Beaumont.....also representing Kaerra Leih 


End file.
